ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork was a robot-like alien with skin that was made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11 year old Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face, but unlike the 16 year old self, his piece of glass is once again in the shape of a circle, instead of a hexagon. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. OfficialYoungClockwork.png|11 year old Clockwork in Omniverse Techno-Bubbled Clockwork.png|Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble Powers and Abilities BIM (348).png|Power Activation Clockwork in Slowed Time.png|Temporal Slow Motion IaMBW1 (504).png|Time Ray Clockwork power.png|Retrocognition IaMBW1 (547).png|Drill Manifestation (merged with Techno-Bubble) IaMBW1 (589).png|Missile Generation (merged with Techno-Bubble) Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds.Bengeance Is Mine By rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past.The Eggman ComethThe Beginning of the End Clockwork can travel through time.Ben 10,000Ben 10,000 Returns Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time.Catch a Falling StarAnd Then There Was Ben Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clockwork, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clockwork's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increases to superhuman levels, and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers.It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Clockwork also has a degree of enhanced strength as he was able to throw a pipe so hard it became heavily embedded into a wall. Weaknesses SacudidaPasado (291).png|Below Average Stamina BIM (342).png|Stunned Clockwork and Gwen.png|Unconscious Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Because of his large body and short legs, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly.A Jolt from the Past Time has no effect on gumballs''Paradox'' and diamond, so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of Clockwork's powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien or a time-traveler, such as Eon. History |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork's powers are used by Ultimate Ben to send Eon into the past. Later, Clockwork's powers are used again to attempt to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Way Big, but failed. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Gwen turned into Clockwork during a car ride to the Techadon Factory. ;Ben *In Catch a Falling Star, Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer. *In The Eggman Cometh, Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers were. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Clockwork chased the Megawhatts until he grew tired. *In Many Happy Returns, Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 11 year old Ben as Clockwork. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Clockwork battled a Squid Monster and slowed time to do so. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Clockwork's powers were enhanced by Techno-Bubble. They defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora, but were defeated by Maltruant. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble once again to return to home, but failed. *In A New Dawn, Clockwork briefly appeared as Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Ben Again, Clockwork fixed the time stream with the help of 16 year old Ben as Clockwork. ;No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 10,000 transformed No Watch Ben into Clockwork to showcase his abilities. Later, Clockwork reversed the effects of the Chronosapien Time Bomb and sent back the evil Bens to their own timelines. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' (first appearance) ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Catch a Falling Star'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''The Beginning of the End'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was XLR8) ;Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' (intended alien was Cannonbolt) ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (16 year old Ben in 11 year old Ben's body) ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body) ;No Watch Ben ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' (x2) |-|Online Games= *Danger from Dimension 12 *TKO Naming and Translations Trivia *Clockwork fused with Techno-Bubble bears a strong resemblance to the Haywire Clockwork action figure. *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. In '''Omniverse', Clockwork ticks like a clock for the entirety of his transformation, and his time rays make a sound similar to the tolling of Big Ben when they strike their target. This sound also occurs when Clockwork is struck on his rotor or sometimes at the end of his transformation sequence. *Clockwork is one of the aliens alongside Buzzshock, Spitter and Arctiguana to be revealed by a Ben 10,000 and later unlocked by Ben. However, the rest were revealed by a different Ben 10,000 (from an alternate timeline) than the one who revealed Clockwork. *Derrick J. Wyatt thinks that 11-year old Ben kept Clockwork after the events of Ben Again, but Matt Youngberg always said he didn't. *Clockwork appeared a total of 14 times in the classic continuity. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males